On Top Of The World
by wimol
Summary: A songfic with the song On Top Of The World. It's about what Rachel feels after Nigel leaves. Slight RN. Read please.


Disclamer: I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door :(

**On Top Of The World**

**Look up the stars are fading**

**And I'm still here waiting**

**To see you again**

**Be with you my friend**

Rachel Makenzie, also known as Numbuh 362, Soopreme Leader of the Kids Next Door sat in her chair on the main bridge of the KND Moonbase. She sat there, just staring at the stars. She wanted to see him coming back in a ship; to see him waving through the window at her, but from what the rest of his team had told her , which wasn't much, was that he was never going to come back. Nigel Uno, a.k.a Numbuh 1, had been her best friend. He had always known how to make her feel better, or how to get her to take a break and have some fun. She remembered him coming up to the moon and almost having to drag her out of her office. Just to get her to come to the fair that was in his town.

**When the moon is gone forever**

**I hope your up there somewhere**

**I'll see you again**

**Be with you my friend**

When the new (which was also the old) leader of Sector V, Abigail Lincon or Numbuh 5, told her that Nigel had left Earth forever Rachel had freaked out. That was due to the fact that the first thought that had come to her mind was that he had gone and gotten killed. Abby had assured her that, that was not the case and Nigel was still alive and well just not on Earth. Upon hearing that Rachel clamed down and after thinking things through she had come to the conclusion that he must have gone into outerspace, mabye a different planet or something. She found some comfort in that thought, but it didn't stop her from missing him terribly.

**'Cause all the roads lead to where you are**

**And all the streetlights shine like they were stars**

**That's where you are**

Rachel could see the lights on the runway of the docking bay on to help direct vehicles in to the moonbase safely. From where she sat Rachel thought they look quite a lot like stars. That's where she guessed Nigel was, up in the stars somewhere.

**Lets spend tonight on top on top of the world**

**And we can do anything**

**We can be anything**

**I'll meet you tonight on top of the world**

**As real as it seems**

**You're only in my dreams**

rachel thought back to her dreams from the last few days. They mostly consisted of her and Nigel sitting on the edge of a cliff over looking what had seemed to Rachel all of the world. They were just hanging out being kids, not Numbuhs 1 and 362 doing their jobs, on that cliff they were just Rachel and Nigel. They would do what they wanted. She remembered how great she had felt and she would wake up each morning woth a smile on her face. Of course she would then remember that he was gone and her dream would never come true, even though it had felt so real.

**Look out across the water**

**Faces of lonely daughters and mothers who care**

**But just can't be there**

**Swear that I will see you someday**

**I have to find a way**

**To show you I care**

**Even if your not there**

As Rachel looked back down to Earth she thought of how lonely she felt. She knew her mom could tell and wanted to help but she was always so busy to even try to help. Rachel found that it help to stare at the stars. Still looking at the earth she figured there had to be lots of girls who were lonely like her, and she suspected that many of them had mother liek Rachel who wanted to help but for one reason or anothe rthey couldn't. Rachel made a pact to herself that she wouldn't give up on Nigel even if she had long since been decomissioned. she would see him again. One way or another. That's why Rachel wouldn't let nigel being gone stop her from continuing her job at the KND. She knew that Nigel wouldn't want her to stop. It showed how much she cared for him even if he wasn't around to see it. Rachel felt she owed him atleast that much.

**So I'm following the road to where you are**

**The streetlights they will guide me to the stars**

**That's where you are**

Rachel had seriously considered getting a ship and going to search for Nigel, but she relised that, that wasn't a very smart idea because she had no idea where to look and would probably get herself killed. So she setled for trying to get information on where he went but the most she had found out was that he had indeed left Earth.

**Lets spend tonight on top of the world**

**And we can do anything**

**We can be anything**

**I'll meet you tonight on top of the world**

**As real as it seems**

**You're only in my dreams**

As yet another kid came over and asked something of Rachel she wishes that she was back in her dream with Nigel. On top of the cliff at the top of the world. Just having fun, no one bothering her about paperwork, or tying shoes or another villian attack.

**My heart is empty without you**

**Sometimes you don't know what you do**

**And I need you tonight**

**I'll fall asleep and it's alright**

**Close my eyes and I'll be by your side**

When Nigel left is was as if her took a part of Rachels heart with him. A part of her heart just felt empty now. Rachel sometimes wonders if Nigel relizes what he had always done when he had run of reacklessly after something or someone or when he would defy an order or rule to do what he thought was right. Unfortunatly that was usually the dangerous thing. It had always drove Rachel crazy and usually very worried, but this time it her made her feel empty and lonely. She needed him tonight to say something comforting to help her throught. To just be her friend and help out. Rachel closed her eyes and feel right asleep in her chair. As soon as she was asleep Rachel found herself back at the cliff. With Nigel standing waiting for her, beconing her to come over. To sit and watch the sunset by his side.

**Let's spend tonight on top of the world**

**And we can do anything**

**We can be anything**

**I'll meet you tonight on top of the world**

**As real as it seems**

**You're only in my dreams**

Rachel awoke from her dream due to her best female friend Fanny, or known through the Kids Next Door and Numbuh 86. Fanny told her that everyone was going to go home now. She just wanted to make sure they didn't leave Rachel. Rachel didn't want to go back down to Earth then so she told Fanny that she would stay up on the moon that night. using the excuse of paperwork to do Fanny didn't press the matter, knowing that when she was ready Rachel would tell her the problem. when everyone was gone Rachel stared out ot the stars once again. She would see Nigel again no matter what or who got in her way. Closing her eyes to force back the tears that threatened to fall Rachel lapsed back into sleep and her dreams. The paperwork could wait until morning, right now she had a bald , sunglass wearing, british boy to see.

**Lets spend tonight on top of the world**

**As real as it seems**

**You're only in my dreams**

--

Okay so the song was On Top Of The World by Boys Like Girls. This if you haven't guessed takes place just after Nigel leaves in Interveiws. It would be awesome if you would reveiw so the button is right there just press it. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
